User talk:KoopaGalaxain
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GTA 5 Wishlist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hardrock182 (Talk) 17:33, 16 July 2009 Hello World! I've been around a lot longer than you may think. Only now did i figure out how to Validate my account. :Thanks for the reminder! I apologise for this. I wish Wikia would add this functionality to the built in image uploader whilst editing articles.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 13:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it's Meeston here. Hey there Koopa! I didn't know you're doing some edits, or even exists in this wiki. Meesmoth (talk) 13:59, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, Hi there Meeston! Yep, this is one of the wikis that I had been working on very long ago, before I discovered Wikizilla! I came back here earlier this year, and I've been adding info when it's applicable.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 10:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy Please don't forget to follow our Policy regarding image names. For example, a possible name for your last file would be "CountyGeneralHospital-GTASA-OnFire". There's no need to give you a warning since it was correctly licensed, but try to add better names next time you upload a picture to the wiki. Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, will do!--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 21:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) • • 15:25, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :I apologise for the error, I did not mean for my edits to be in bad faith. I'm probably going to lurk for a while and learn the ropes again, as I don't edit here that often. Once again, I apologise for any inconvenience caused by my actions.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 15:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Image Names Still incorrect. Try to add the game name in the middle like this: "Pedestrians-'GTASA'-ClumpingGlitch. To give you a reference, a proper file name should follow this sequence: MainName-GameName-ShortDescription Hope I made it clear now :) --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thanks! That's all resolved now :D --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:47, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Beater Emperor Sorry, I already have Beater and Clean Emperor design gallery pictures. Will be uploading later. Monk Talk 12:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, gotcha. Sorry for the misunderstanding.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 12:07, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::It's alright xD just didn't want you going to all the trouble of the pictures if I already have them xD Monk Talk 12:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle Damage I'm going to ask you to insert your images you've added to the page into a Gallery above the Trivia section. There's far too many images to simply place down the side of the article, as it's forcing sections to widen apart too much. Thanks. Monk Talk 16:54, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'll get right to it. I was just looking at the page and thought that it was a bit cluttered. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 17:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) GTA Online Hey! What platform do you play on? :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:25, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm on PC. I don't play Online very often though.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 11:39, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :: I play GTA V and Online in Xbox 360, PS4, and PC, but same with Koopa I also rarely play GTA Online. Meesmoth (talk) 02:50, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Tips Hey bud, try using the Rockstar Editor for pics; record you near the vehicle (but not too close), and make sure to get in, turn the car around, and run away again. Then edit in the Rockstar Editor. Use the free camera to get the car in shot, and zoom in to about 2.6x, which gives you a great shot, and get a perfect front quarter. Make sure it is sunny, it is 11-13 oclock, and no other cars are players are in view. Also, turn off field of depth. ;) Monk Talk 19:04, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Alrighty. I've been working with the editor for a little while now, but I'm still learning the ropes! Thanks for the advice. :) --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 19:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Your latest pictures appear to have been taken with a false portrayal of GTA V's graphics, seems you're using NaturalVision or VisualV as those aren't default shaders. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 16:32, September 30, 2018 (UTC) :My apologies, I should have switched it off beforehand - I had been testing out NVR earlier and had forgotten to switch back to the default ones. --Koopa, The Emperor Collector Enter the Garage 17:32, September 30, 2018 (UTC)